Description: (Applicant's Description) The Cancer Biology Program consists of 27 Members, representing total peer-reviewed funding of $9,013,142 in annual direct costs. During the last year, its Members generated a total of 105 cancer-relevant, peer-reviewed publications, 12% of which were intra- and inter-programmatic collaborations. The Cancer Biology Program is one of three interactive basic research programs in the Basic Research Division of UCSD Cancer Center. The overall mission of the Basic Science Division is to facilitate and conduct "discovery-oriented" research in Cancer Biology, Genetics and Pharmacology. The Cancer Biology Program is focused on basic mechanisms that convert normal cells into malignant tumors, on identifying properties of tumor cells that distinguish them from normal cells, and on the disorderly cellular interactions in the area of a developing neoplasm that lead to histological disorganization, invasion and metastasis. Understanding of these mechanis ms and properties will facilitate improvement in existing cancer therapies and contribute to the development of new strategies for the diagnosis and treatment of cancer. To achieve its goals, the Cancer Biology Program is composed of the following focus areas: 1. Growth Control: investigation of growth factor and tumor promoter action, cell cycle control and oncogene action; 2. Cellular Interactions in Tumor Development: cell adhesion molecules, glycoproteins and their role in cell-cell and cell-matrix interactions, cell invasiveness and metastasis; 3. Responses to Extracellular Stimuli and Stress: mechanisms of signal transduction, cytokine biology, cellular responses to genotoxic stress and oncoprotein activation; 4. Basic Cell Biology: protein trafficking within normal and tumor cells, protein turnover and its role in cell regulation; and 5. Control of Differentiation and Development: lymphoid and myeloid cell differentiation and transcription regulation.